<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【研黑】明日的果实 by PiruruMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105327">【研黑】明日的果实</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow'>PiruruMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo, M/M, Top Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>许多年，是他连忙脱下外衣仔细地罩在火光摇曳的风灯外面。<br/>研磨的风灯亮着，尚缺一只扑火的飞蛾。<br/>“必须接受果核——” 在闭上眼之前，筋疲力竭的黑尾这样对自己说道。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【研黑】明日的果实</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-- 总体上黑研黑，h的部分是研黑。不喜慎入。<br/>-- 原著背景、大学时代的故事，有点坏心眼的研磨，缺乏余裕的小黑<br/>-- 有“研磨长出胡子”这样的情节。雷的话请立刻逃跑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>originally posted on Lofter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◇<br/>一滴、两滴、三滴雨水从研磨凸起的喉结上滑落，在黑尾内心不可见的光滑表面留下啪嗒的响声。</p>
<p>然后就是一片隔绝雨声的寂静。</p>
<p>如果没有这个凸起——黑尾想——会是怎样一番光景呢。<br/>似乎，也并没有什么特别突兀之处。<br/>但话说回来，就算是某天起床打开电视突然得知富士山凭空消失不见了——像拔酒瓶的软木塞那样被外星人从地上连根拔起了——也没有太多特别的吧！</p>
<p>也许那个喉结只是被研磨吞下嗓子去、正在缓慢下降的过程中的一粒糖果。在迷蒙的雨雾中，他逐渐接受了这样的解释。</p>
<p>“喂，小黑。你在发呆吗。”<br/>被思及的对象伸出手臂用雨伞遮住黑尾的头，他踮起脚尖，但伞面还是结结实实压在了黑尾那并未精心打理但因独具标志性所以本人还算在意着的发型上。<br/>“啊！痛痛痛……研磨的好意还是这么直接粗暴呀……”<br/>伞骨把头发夹住了一缕。<br/>“啊？那么不打了。” 伞被从头顶抽开，研磨向前走了两步，又无奈地停下来回头看着还呆站在原地的黑尾。</p>
<p>奇怪，研磨明明打着伞，他却看到了雨滴流淌过他的脖颈的鲜明景象。这景象从何而来呢？</p>
<p>◇</p>
<p>“逃课了？”<br/>“嗯，逃了。”<br/>黑尾开门进来的时候，研磨正惯例地坐在显示器前打着去年开始进入职业赛的射击游戏。<br/>“挺厉害嘛？”<br/>“每个学期缺席超过两次总分降一等，超过四次得不合格；两个选做大作业得A可以升一等，已经交了一个了；现在还有三周到期末，我还没有请过假；缺席机会不用掉也并不会得到加分不是吗。” 研磨像是运转良好的打印机那样吐出一连串的话。<br/>”行！行，行行行……拿你没办法。” 黑尾没等研磨说完就如怕了一般地唉声叹气着，爬上研磨的地铺躺倒下来。</p>
<p>研磨极轻地笑了一声就不说话了，两眼凝神在屏幕上，手下操作如飞。与往日常用的中长距离武器不同，这次选择的是与对手方贴脸搏斗、极其考验对枪时翻滚闪避操作速度的小枪。</p>
<p>“不用 Splattershot Pro了吗？”<br/>“队伍后天打关东预选赛，frontline 选手有事不能来了，我替他上。”<br/>“诶——研磨会是为了配合队伍而改练其他武器的类型啊。”<br/>“……武器这东西，多练几种不算坏事吧。”</p>
<p>“总觉得研磨在变化着呢。说不好又是以我没法理解的速度。”<br/>加入职业比赛也是。对于游戏的选择也是。YouTube频道一连几周没有更新，其实是因为签了OpenRec，自己还傻乎乎地在YouTube上翻看留言。工作的事也是。虽然知道研磨大概在忙些自己说不定难以理解的事吧……研磨应当是有自己的考虑的，但说实话他具体在考虑些什么，黑尾对于自己的理解也并无十足的把握。毕竟，排球曾经是他用以理解研磨的“作弊后门”一般的存在，而如今这个后门几近失灵，并非是由于他们共同分享着的世界缩小了，而是对于研磨而言这之外的世界无比广大吧。</p>
<p>“小黑倒是没变——总是爱这样看着我，然后说一些似是而非的话。”<br/>“好不容易见研磨用双枪，不得好好观摩，学习一下？”</p>
<p>说着，黑尾扒住研磨的电脑椅，用手逗猫似的去捉研磨的腰。<br/>“唔……别！” 研磨象征性地挣扎了一下就由着小黑去了。</p>
<p>黑尾低下身子，两手架在电脑椅头枕下的支架上，探头向屏幕看过去。突然间，手背不经意地磨蹭到一个粗糙的表面，在仔细思考所触碰到的到底是何物之前，他的手指就像是触电一样本能般地缩了回来。</p>
<p>——那是在研磨单薄的下颌上，不显眼而又确凿无误地分布着稀疏的黑色刺状毛发。</p>
<p>“啊？很扎手吗？……抱歉哦，这几天一直赖在家里就……” 研磨解释道。</p>
<p>刚上大学的时候，黑尾在恶友的怂恿下留过一段时间的胡子。</p>
<p>得制造些变化，哪怕是人为地给生活断代、给人以生硬感也无所谓，他心里是这么想的。对此研磨自然是一脸“又整这些……”的无聊表情，不过似乎并不讨厌，有时候还会在不经意地时候伸手在自己的下巴上飞快地摸一把，一副若有所思的样子。鉴于保持洁净感和较为统一的形状实际上比不经思考地刮个精光要费心得多，所以这塑造成熟形象的计划很快就宣告流产。不过，断代的目的已经达到了。</p>
<p>说起来，研磨是体毛很淡的类型——这也没什么新奇的。小时候，他拉住怪不情愿的研磨，将两人的手臂搭在一起比较，不论是肌肉的分量、皮肤的颜色、还是体毛的生长，都让他生出“啊哈——我更像大人”的只属于少年的片刻优越感。在变声期、个子飞涨的阶段，他体内的雄性荷尔蒙急不可耐地尽数顷出，而研磨的面容仍被囚禁在时光的某个阶段中止步不前。研磨的胡子——好笑的是，一想到这个充满违和感的问题，头一个浮现在脑子里的画面是猫咪那支棱在腮边、随着咀嚼的动作一抖一抖的细长胡须。真是谬之千里。得重新组织一遍这个问题的语言——主语应当更换为“作为人类的研磨”，“人类男性的研磨”……</p>
<p>“突然觉得，偶尔留长胡子也不错啊。”研磨用细长的白色手指蹭了蹭下巴，冷不防说。“诶？真的？还是别……” 黑尾脱口而出。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>看着研磨露出猫咪抓到毛线团的线头一般的、耐人寻味的表情，黑尾一时语塞。<br/>“骗你的。胡子打理起来麻烦得很啊。”研磨抓了抓头发淡淡地说。</p>
<p>那么，为什么呢？仿佛碰触到了问题的不愿被人窥见的核心似的，黑尾后退一步，合上了心中问题的盖子。是什么东西在其中发酵着、散发出恼人的香气呢。研磨的眼神，到底是什么意味呢。</p>
<p>在宽大的、粗暴地隐去身体线条的帽衫中伸出纤细而有力的手臂，孤爪研磨是缺乏性别感的存在。与其说外表上性别模糊——不如说研磨就是研磨，既不属于男性，也不属于女性——如果在他的心中存在着这样的阵营的话，那么他就是不知不觉地将研磨从里面挑选了出来默默地摆放在一个与之截然分开的结界罩之中了。换句话说，研磨是特别的。但这又什么奇怪的呢？随便从音驹高排球部里面拣出一个人来问问他，研磨是特别的，这不是最基本的常识吗。那么对于他而言——研磨的特别——又特别在哪里呢。从什么时候起，这种特别竟然是以与性别缠绕在一起的形式咕嘟咕嘟地浮出水面了呢。</p>
<p>也正是因此，在触摸到那扎手胡须的须臾间，似乎有什么坚不可摧的秩序受到了些微撼动。要说是万物秩序受到了威胁未免太自我意识过剩；也许濒临崩塌的只是一个劲儿地自说自话的、“作为研磨的并置物”存在于这世界上的自己罢了。研磨还是研磨，只是自私的自己的目光在有意地躲闪的那些时刻——学妹举起手掌和研磨的对在一起、说着“孤爪前辈的手好大”也好；朋友“交个女朋友如何？不要天天跟研磨混在一起啊”的劝告也好——此刻全部咕嘟咕嘟地一股脑儿浮出水面了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◇</p>
<p>晚上8点，显示器前研磨端坐着的身姿仍然纹丝不动，只能听见手指扣动想象中扳机的密集如雨的咔哒声。临近夏至，天色刚刚黑下来，黑尾拉下百叶窗，从迷你冰箱里取出最后一罐水果酒和冰麦茶。百无聊赖的下午伴随着看也看不进的功课和一罐罐的水果酒。桃子、蜜柑、红茶沙瓦、这不知所谓的“奇异夏日午夜热带气旋”口味还是留到最后来品尝吧。</p>
<p>向屏幕瞟过去，研磨似乎已经退出对战的房间，来到装备库的页面一页页切换着寻找技能点数合适的配装，还小声地念着，似乎是在做计算。</p>
<p>“周末的话……要不要去看 Made in Abyss 的剧场总集版？” 黑尾把拧开瓶盖的麦茶放在研磨的手边。<br/>“之前不是去看过？”<br/>“你说过想要玛露露库酱的特典色纸吧？本周限定喔。”<br/>“唔，想要来着。那请小黑帮我去吧？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“上礼拜说过的吧，周末两天我都要去LAN连线的队伍合练呀。” 研磨背对着黑尾站起身来，仰起脖颈喝着麦茶，嗓子眼里含混地咕嘟出一句“谢谢小黑”。<br/>“啊，原来如此。”<br/>“还以为小黑会更伤心一点。”<br/>“啊！伤心呀，心都碎成一片一片的了，研磨……真狠心哪……”</p>
<p>黑尾夸张地怪叫着抱住研磨，被遗弃的、在街头偶遇主人的家猫似地，一个趔趄就顺势倒在了床铺上。<br/> “小黑！你好重。” 研磨奋力挣扎的动作动作突然停了下来。有什么逐渐硬起的东西阻滞在两人之间，难以忽视地。</p>
<p>“去、去趟厕所……”<br/>真是尴尬惨了。大概是酒——固然是酒精度低得不可思议的水果酒，但是喝上两三罐的话，也会积累到一个不能忽略的程度吧……想着，黑尾的手被下方的研磨拽住了。</p>
<p>“本来不想说的……” 停顿了片刻，研磨抬起头，眯起细长的猫一样的眼睛， “刚刚失误了好多次，都要怪小黑呀。看着我的时候的眼神，可是寂寞得快要哭出来了呢。”</p>
<p>以前，每当研磨眯起玻璃珠似的眼睛的时候，黑尾总要庆幸他此刻盘算琢磨着的猎物是敌手的队伍，而非自己……而现在，那里面浑浊着不知名又让人下意识地想要退却的、锋利的东西，总算是指向自己了呢。黑尾此刻也不知该要万分庆幸那根一直以来绷着的悬而未决的线终于崩断，还是该恐慌人生的大危机了。</p>
<p>“……还真是没自觉呢。”</p>
<p>“我说，就在这儿处理一下如何？”<br/>研磨的语气并非是想要提出什么有商量余地的建议，而像是在重申着二人早已达成一致的计划似的。</p>
<p>虽说是“处理”，但研磨的帮忙很显然怀了如果不是恶意，至少是帮倒忙的心思。“别碰那里哦——”他就这样简单地吩咐着褪下小黑的运动长裤，任凭那可怜的器匚官高高立着，同时将手指向下方探去。</p>
<p>下部颤抖的入口随着急促的呼吸一张一合，在灵巧手指的揉弄下很快软化下来。弹性的肉环不由自主地迎着手指进入的方向急切地吸吮着。</p>
<p>“小黑自己弄过这里吗……？真是贪心得不得了啊……”</p>
<p>“怎可能……” 黑尾觉得这话尴尬到不得不说，但是，既然已经变成了现在这幅早就超出预想百倍的情形，那么……“不如说，之前一直觉得，研磨是，恩……下面的那个。”</p>
<p>“这么说，果然有从这个角度考虑我的问题吗。” 研磨笃定又带了一丝调笑意味的口吻让黑尾的脸灼烧般发烫。</p>
<p>“——什么时候的事情呢。上周我睡在你家的时候，就这么从后面看着我，忍耐不住地……”</p>
<p>一边气息平稳地说出这些话、一边用手指状似不经意地掠过黑尾器匚官的小孔、将眼泪般的前匚液蹭出一条透明细线的研磨叫人感到陌生，还带着一丝措手不及的攻击性。</p>
<p>不，比那要早得多呀。研磨你——不也是心知肚明的吗？就这样心知肚明地看着我打开冰箱、一罐一罐地喝下甘甜的水果酒，直到冰箱空空如也，却也在一旁袖手旁观着我无措焦急的模样，直到这些夏天都发出成熟太过的腐烂的气味来。可这些话梗在他的喉管里变成了一句上不来、咽不下的叹息。在研磨那给他托过无数球的手指的操纵下，他连自己的言语都不再拥有，只记得如何哭泣，以及刚刚学会的一点喘息的本领。仿佛要窒息而死，空气只能由研磨的手指渡进来，通过自己肠道里那个小小的、闲置了二十年的、沉睡着的、不属于男性的又只属于男匚性的、如今已经熟透、成熟太过都要腐烂的凸起的肉快……</p>
<p>但是，无法停下。他得像抓住日光的尾巴一样地抓住研磨。尚在数个夏日之前，在黄昏的光线透过窗格洒下的明暗线条里，被固定在阴影部分的研磨侧睡着，像是被人装进玻璃橱窗的亮闪闪的昆虫，他的手指被那光彩吸引，最终停在研磨面颊上方一厘米的地方。不消说，那些低等的生物里就有一些不知羞耻的族类是雌雄同体的。它们或是具有两性的器官，好叫遇到同类的时候增加繁殖成功的几率；或是兼具无性繁殖的本领，荒年里就审时度势地转向自我复制的生存策略。</p>
<p>他从未捕捉到这样的昆虫，自己却被无性别的研磨捕获了。是理所当然地将手指嵌入自己身体搅动个不停的不像话的研磨、还是仰面朝天滑稽地大张双腿的自己要更加不像人类呢？不仅如此，接下来，研磨还要把他那——毋庸置疑属于男性的东西——也一并放进来。这般等待着绝不可能来到的受精时刻的姿势和颤栗的心情，又是怎么一回事呢。也许自己也只是低等的昆虫，正浸泡在致死的杏子的蜜汁里，愚蠢地陶醉于一生仅有一次的交配，在明天太阳升起的时候就要随之灰飞烟灭吧——</p>
<p>杏子的汁水噗地溅溢出来，黑尾手忙脚乱地去捂住那让人羞红了脸的部位，他们两人之间尚缺少一片无辜的无花果叶，研磨却抓住他的手，叫他背过手去，用细长的手指慢条斯理地蘸取后一一塞进嘴里不紧不慢地舔匚舐着。</p>
<p>这陌生的给自己带来痛楚——身体的酸涩和心中扯裂般的空虚——的人是谁呢。在泪眼模糊中他伸手去抚摸那人的柔韧的脖颈。对了，这是研磨——我的研磨。他呼唤着他陌生的研磨，把手伸向那颗柔软的、仿佛随时会融化的糖一般的喉结。 那是甜蜜的杏子内里苦涩的果核。如果想要吃杏子，就必须接受果核，哪怕锐利得给口腔划出血口子、苦涩得流下泪水来也在所不惜。</p>
<p>许多年，是他连忙脱下外衣仔细地罩在火光摇曳的风灯外面。研磨的风灯亮着，尚缺一只扑火的飞蛾。“必须接受果核——” 在闭上眼之前，筋疲力竭的黑尾这样对自己说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>